Unknown Soldier
by w Blitz
Summary: They gave their lives for his survival, the greatest sniper the Marine Corps had ever seen. Yet as the words of the Marines rung through his mind, 'There is no man left behind'...he realized he had left everyone behind. Rated M for language and gore.


**Unknown Soldier**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Blitz, Deqar, Hodge, Reed, and Washear.**

Sergeant Victoria Blitz leaned against the wall of the Blackhawk Helicopter, her M-16 rested in her arms. Her eyes closed as her mind mulled over the briefing. There they got the full picture of what was going on in the Mercy, Riverside, and Fairfield area. They had known there was an outbreak of some virus, but the total effects they did not understand.

Apparently people had a Rabies effect afterwards, they became insanely angry, and instead of foaming, they bled. Their eyes became completely black, they could not speak, and had a hunger for human blood. Their skins became a paste color and their skin became very weak, the slightest scratch would tear it. Their brain functions were altered to the point they retained no memory of who they once were, and their memories were like that of a fish's.

But they had also began evolving into 'Boss' infected's. One had a really long, expandable tongue, or perhaps it was his intestines...Whatever it was, it wrapped around people tightly, choking them to death, or hanging them above other infected people to rip apart. Another had extremely long claws, and was able to jump really far, they screamed shrilly and once they got you, you were screwed unless someone helped you. The last was a normal infected person, except bloated. This one puked a wretched bile on you, that smelled horrible and attracted massive amounts of normal infected people.

"You scared, Sergeant?"

Victoria opened her steely, grey eyes. A smile creased across her lips, "Nah, just infected super humans. Nothing to worry about."

Deqar laughed, "Yeah. We better hope they don't keep evolving, or else we're screwed."

"Wait to go for the optimism." Reed said sarcastically.

Deqar grinned at Reed's worried face. Washear turned towards Victoria, "Sooo, after all this, you wanna go-"

Victoria shook her head with a faint smile, "Fuck you."

"That sounds great! Afterwards?"

She laughed at Washear's unwavering wolfish grin, "Hah, you wish."

He grinned even wider, and spoke honestly, "I do."

Victoria looked over at Hodge, a new addition to the group. "You ok, Private?"

Hodge looked up, with bright, piercing blue eyes, "Uh Y-yeah, just nervous."

"Everyone's first mission is always the most nerve-wracking, whether it is against the FBI's most wanted, or a Zombie apocalypse."

He smiled weakly, before looking down, his hands were trembling terribly. Victoria made a note to watch his back carefully, while all five of them were the best the Marine Corps had to offer, he was still a rookie. She wanted to at least make sure he got out alive, even if it meant giving up her own life. He was just a kid, and even though she wasn't much older than him, he still had quite the extensive future before him. He was the Marine's best sniper, even at age 19.

The kid was looking to be possibly history's greatest sniper, and she wanted to ensure that he earned that well deserved title, rather than losing his life in his first fight. The pilot shouted to Deqar,

"We'll be hitting the drop zone in ten minutes, Captain, prep your team."

Deqar stood up, immediately becoming serious. "Alright guys, we'll be dropped down in an alleyway, they're already looking to be the least occupied by infected beings. We'll continue out the exit and eliminate any and all infected we see, even children, do not hesitate to shoot, they are no longer humans; Shoot to kill."

"Our top priority, is to survive, because we aren't much help to survivors if we're dead. Second priority, to evacuate as many survivors as we can, we have to get them to the pick-up zone quickly. They are to be defended and guarded with our lives, they are depending on us to get them out alive, we have to come through for them. And lastly, No man is left behind. Hoorah?"

The team echoed loudly, "Hoorah!"

They stood up and faced the door, Victoria grinned and spoke in a slow jody tone, "Stand up, buckle up, shuffle to the door..."

Washear grinned as he grabbed the rope that would be lowering them into the alleyway and spoke, "Jump right out and shout MARINE CORPS!"

Victoria laughed as he jumped out on right on cue. She jumped out afterwards, and was soon followed by Deqar, Reed, and Hodge. Their boots echoed in the alley as they landed. There was no more joking around as they entered the zone, Victoria quickly cleared the alleyway as she turned sharply to her left and right and checked behind the dumpster, her M-16 raised to her eyesight.

She lowered the gun, "Clear."

"Clear." Washear echoed as he cleared his end. They met in the center where Deqar spoke quietly, "Ok, this things are attracted to light, smell, and sound. Now this puts us in a rough spot with our guns, and our smell. If we're careful, they shouldn't hear us and we should be ok for the most part, try not to engage too much, we need to make this mission a clean in and out. Follow in squad formation."

Deqar assumed to the lead as they crouch walked out of the alleyway, Victoria and Washear were next with Reed and Hodge watching their backs.

Victoria's finger pulled down on the trigger of her M-16, she fired one bullet and let up as the infected man's head exploded like a rotten cantaloupe. The shot rung out, but nothing happened except for a few growls and screams of a couple of infected people. They were quickly taken out by the team, they continued down the wall of the building.

There was a cough, the team paused looking around carefully for the source. Suddenly a slurping sound echoed, they looked at each other oddly until Washear grunted in surprise as a slimy rope wrapped around him, cutting his airway off.

He flung and resisted heavily, but to no avail was drug from the group. Hodge took aim at the creature upon a building and fired, it exploded in a wave of smoke. Washear collapsed on the ground, he coughed as he grabbed his M-16 and slowly stood to his feet. He returned to his place in the squad, grunting under his breath in a mocking voice,

"You ok, James?" He continued in a small, and quiet voice as they walked on. "Oh yeah! I'm fine guys, thanks for _asking_."

Victoria chuckled, and shot him a grin over her shoulder. He returned it wryly. Reed fired off a single shot, the infected man stumbled back into the dark, though died soon after. There was a deep snorting and huffing sound, the ground shook as it soon turned into a roar. The previously killed infected man's body came flying from the shadows, Deqar shouted, "Hit the deck!"

They dropped to the ground as it flew over them and landed on a car behind the squad, it's alarm rung out loudly. The beast stepped from the shadows. Victoria stared in astonishment, Washear spoke incredulously,

"What the _fuck_ is that?"

Infected began to pour from the sides of the city and into the city square, the extremely muscular, superhuman, infected charged with an incredible roar. The M-16's fires began echoing alongside the screams and roars of the infected.

A loud, distinct scream echoed over all of them, there was a large thump and the screaming of Hodge became very clear to Victoria. She whipped around to see a boss infected ripping away at him, she took aim, killing him instantly. Hodge stood to his feet, swinging his gun around to knock the infected away.

A car flew in the air, Deqar and Victoria watched it fly overhead, the extremely large infected man roared again, his charge rocked the ground they stood on. The general infected people were whacked mercilessly out of it's way, all at once they began unloading into the incredible beast, the bullets pierced the skin and halted there.

Victoria looked at his lower half which was a great amount smaller than his upper portion, she yelled over the gunfire, "SHOOT HIS LEGS!"

They redirected the fire into his legs, the bullets ripped and pierced. He gave a great roar in rage and pain, he grabbed an infected man and threw him at them. Deqar was knocked back by the blow, Reed went to his aid, as Victoria and Washear kept their fire.

Victoria spoke into her radio, "This is Sergeant Victoria Blitz of Alpha 1, requesting immediate evac! We are located in Mercy City's town square!"

"Roger that, Alpha 1, On our way."

The beast charged forward the last few steps, he swatted at Victoria, she ducked the swipe and jumped back. Washear not having been ready was slammed against the wall of a building, he slid down it weakly and attempted to stand. The infected man was like a tank, nearly unfazed by mere bullets, and was massive in size. The tank turned on him and began charging him again, Victoria yelled, and charged _it._ She fired more insistently into it's back, it turned on her, and at that moment she caught the look in it's eyes. They were black and murderous, he had no jaw, and just a tongue that lolled out, he roared in rage and with a massive arm whacked her away as well.

The tank forgot about Washear on the ground and took off after Deqar, Reed, and Hodge. Victoria ran to Washear, who stood weakly again he growled, "I'm started to get fucking tired of being thrown around." He took aim again, Victoria couldn't help but admire his insistence. They had worked together for a little over a year, and she had adored him ever since their first mission together.

He had made advances toward her, but she held him off, albeit feebly. She spoke to Washear as the gun kicked back, round and round, "Remind me when we get back to base to kiss you senseless."

Washear grinned, "Gladly."

They poured lead into the back of the tank, he continued charging them, Washear shouted to Reed, Deqar, and Hodge, "RUN!"

Deqar and Hodge leapt to the side, though Reed stared in fright and it was too late to do anything as the beast grabbed hold of him and ripped him in half. Reed screamed and screamed and screamed...The tank threw him to the side, where he flopped like a rag doll, his insides poured from his body in a rush of fluids and intestines. Victoria darted towards him firing one handedly along the way, she dropped at his side, where he was grabbing at himself, tears streaming down his face.

He spoke in a choked voice "Vic-Victoria, help me..."

Victoria felt tears well up in her eyes, "You're gonna be ok Reed, the choppers comin'! Hang in there!"

He shook his head, "N-no, the-there i-is n-n-nothing any-one c-an do f-for me n-ow." His breath came in short gasps.

Victoria stood up and growled, "Hang in there, Johnny, we're gonna get ya' help. Just do me a favor and hang in there, there is no man left behind, and I sure as hell will not leave you behind!"

She turned, ignoring his response and began unloading her clip into the Tank once more. She charged it as it began to chase Deqar; whom was running in circles and weaving, avoiding it's continuous whacks. Suddenly the tank stopped and dug into the ground, pulling out a huge chunk of cement.

Her charge turned into a terrible dart for the life of her Captain, she, Hodge, and Washear screamed, "DUCK!"

Deqar was too stunned to move as the cement hit him heavily in the chest, he flew backwards, skimming across the asphalt. She changed her course, but the tank was quicker, he picked up Deqar by the throat and clenched his fist. Deqar's screams were cut off as his throat was crushed, the tank threw his lifeless body against the wall mercilessly.

The tank looked at Victoria, and took his charge, she growled, "Why isn't this mother fucker not dead yet?"

Washear limped towards him and yelled, "HEY!" He fired his gun into it's head, trying to drive it's attention away from her. The tank stopped and looked at him, it changed it's course. Victoria followed close behind, unloading into it's legs. Washear's attention was drawn away as Hodge was snatched by the long tongue of another special infected, he turned and shot the thing in the head, it again exploded in smoke.

As he turned back again, the tank reached out and whacked him across the square. Victoria screamed, "_NO_!"

The tank stopped and stared at her, she reloaded her gun and stood her ground as it charged her again. It reached out to grab her, though she stepped to the side avoiding it's grasp. It swept it's massive arm to the side, Victoria jumped over the swipe. She heard the helicopter approaching, she screamed to Hodge,

"Get to the helicopter!"

"Not without you, Sergeant!"

"God damn it Hodge! Get to the fucking chopper now! I need you to give me support from above!" She lied to him slightly hoping he would just get to the helicopter, As Victoria jumped away from the tank, Hodge bit his lip, "I-I can't...No man is left behind!"

"You're not leaving me behind, Private! Get to the helicopter now, I'll be there in a second!"

Choosing not to defy her again, he leapt towards the helicopter and climbed the rope ladder. As he clambered in, he grabbed his sniper and lied on his belly scoping the head of the tank, and firing several times. The pilot turned, "Are there any other survivors?"

"Yeah! Sergeant Blitz is still down there, she's coming, hold up!"

Victoria lost her focus as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, the tank swiped her heavily against the far building's wall. She slid down it weakly, she looked down and saw the grenades on her belt, a crazy thought flashing through her mind.

She pulled the grenade off of her belt, as she stood with a struggle; the tank charged again. This time, she knew she wouldn't survive it's grasp, but _this_ time would be this bastards last stand. It roared, and with all her might she let out the loudest and most vicious scream she could muster. It echoed across the streets and the square, and across the city as a whole, she charged with all the strength she could gather.

Victoria leapt forward into the tanks grasp and screamed finally, "SUCK ON THIS YOU STUPID FUCK!"

She pulled the pin on the grenade and shoved it down the tanks throat. It roared in rage and threw her with all it's might against the wall again, her vision flickered as she slid down the wall and felt a warm liquid began to run over her. Her breathing was weak, and as a final scene in her life, the tank exploded, and then everything blacked out.

Hodge yelled, "NO! S-sergeant!"

The pilot began to pull away, as he had witnessed the death of the Sergeant. Hodge collapsed, his hands gripping at his hair in guilt, anger, and confusion. He murmured, "I-I shouldn't be alive right now."

The pilot turned and spoke angrily, "Hey! Sergeant Blitz just gave her life to ensure you got out of there alive. In her eyes, you were supposed to survive. So buck-up kid, your alive right now because of one the bravest people in this world made sure you survived."

There was truth in his words, but Hodge's heart told him wrong. There was no man left behind, and here he had left _everyone_ behind.

**So what do you guys' think? This is just a one-shot, but can be continued with the proper amount of go-ahead x) ...as in reviews? Yeah, you know the button just below here, it'll only take fifteen seconds, tell me what you guys think! I mean it's pretty cold to read a story and have thoughts of how it could be improved or whether or not you liked it and then just not tell the author! Heh, kidding, please review? x)**

**- z Blitz**


End file.
